Under the Tree
by Zana Charleson
Summary: Haru and Shizuku as they discuss life, feelings, and advanced chemistry. Fluffy Haru/Shizuku


**This is my first Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun story. Given my love of accurately capturing characters… and the fact this is from Shizuku's perspective… be prepared for analysis. Hang in there though, it gets better, just stick with me. (I promise there is nothing like the psychology and math after the calc problem.)**

"_Everything that happens, I guess ultimately happens for a reason. I ended up with my exact opposite and somehow ended up as his girlfriend. Me, the girl who protests with her whole being that there is no real reason or place for romance. I however have somehow changed in some way, to the point that I am willing to open my book bound heart to a wild thing, Haru Yoshida. "_

"What cha' writing?" Haru asked as he looked over my shoulder. "Looks interesting." He promptly reached his hands out in an attempt to grab my note book to which I recoiled and gave him a glare, that seemed to be enough to rocket him backwards. He looked heart-broken which, with my newly reformed heart, made me feel guilty.

"Look Haru… occasionally girls need things to be kept private." I said slowly.

"Like periods!" He said joyously.

"Yes, like… wait… no." I was mentally accosting myself for almost agreeing on _that_ topic with Haru. I was really starting to get frustrated about how open and knowledgeable he was.

"Well, what did ya write?"

"Haru, we went over this, I'm not telling you."

"Fine." He put on a pouting face and stalked out of the room. A few seconds passed as he walked back into the room with an even more peevish face on apparently realizing it was break period and the school day was not over yet. I laughed a little to myself and continued to write my rant… to be burnt at a later time of course.

" _Love is absolutely, indelibly useless. It confuses emotions and mentally it affects 12 areas of the brain that work in tandem to release euphoria-inducing chemicals such as dopamine, oxytocin, adrenaline and vasopression, thus making it very hard to concentrate.* I guess the real question at hand is… why do I love him, of all the people, my polar opposite"._

I put the journal aside and listened as the teacher walked into the room to teach one of my favorite subjects… calculus. The teacher walked in and wrote a warm up problem on the board: f(x) = x^4/5(x - 7)^2 f'(x) = [4x^3(5(x - 7)^2 - 10(x-7)*x^4]/(25(x-7)^4) f"(x) = [20x^3(x - 7)^2 -10x^4(x - 7)]/(25(x-7)^4) which reduces by (x - 7) complete the problem. This one was rather simple given we went over the content yesterday.

I looked over at Haru who was intentionally looking in the opposite direction, probably sulking. I smiled at his innocence; he really was like a small child. I pulled out my math notebook and scribbled down the process (by the way my answer was f'(x) = [20x^3(x - 7) -10x^4]/(25(x - 7)^3) setting the numerator = 0 and factoring 10x^3[2(x - 7) - x] = 0 10x^3 (x - 14) = 0 x = 0 , x = 14 are two critical numbers. The denominator = 0 at x = 7 (undefined) with answers of 0, 7, 14.**)

After class I stood up and gave a quick stretch because the biology text books say that standing up with rapid arm movement will simulate blood movement and further mental capacity as well as further attention ability.

Suddenly an arm reached over grabbing my notebook while I was stretching and the figure bolted for the open window rushing out and jumping from two stories up. I sighed, knowing my lunch was now going to be spent with Haru most likely looking up as he sat in a tree. I walked out of the room and down the back steps and out to the terrace past the track fields out to the grove of trees Haru liked to hang around in… literally.

"Haru, give the notebook back." I sighed as I held my hand up in the air waiting to receive it.

He dropped it back in my hand from the branch above as I expected.

"So, I'm guessing you read it." I sighed, leaning against the tree's trunk.

"Yes…" There was a pause from Haru's end. "You do know it's a little out of character for you to keep a diary right?"

"Shut up!" It came out a bit rushed and very flummoxed, my embarrassment probably showed in my voice. Haru gave his little carefree laugh of which always makes me blush- I am unfortunately very aware of that fact. He proceeded to drop from the tree above followed by a cluster of leaves following him off the branch. It gave an affect similar to that of Sakura falling from the trees on Main Street in the summer. The best descriptive word would be pretty, simple and light just like their effect on people and the scenery around them.

"So, why do you like me anyways?" Haru asked his face was suddenly very close to mine, staring at me with those earnest eyes of his. My head instantly looked to the side in order to avoid those eyes.

"No Idea." I mumbled. Definitely not eloquent, stupid Prefrontal- Cortex.

"I don't believe that." He turned to face me again.

I sighed and flopped down on next to the tree as Haru did this weird spinning thing that almost seemed to defy gravity. He turned toward me and squatted down as I leaned against the tree.

That stupid grin of his looked towards me. "So, let's hear it, why do you like me?"

"Well," I sighed "If one was to weigh the pros and cons the pros would lay heavier than that of the cons. You have money and can sustain a family and the aspect of near perfect grades almost guarantees the promise of employment so as to…"

"He pressed his lips firmly against mine cutting off my thought about the beneficial aspects of a relationship. My mind was now filled with Haru. Admittedly I relaxed a bit into that kiss, I was suddenly very aware of him, and no other thoughts dared enter my mind.

When the moment ended my face felt hot, my throat was tight and I had the urge to hug him and hit him at the same time. Then he looked back at me with those eyes of his.

I couldn't hold his gaze, looking to the ground as my blush grew hotter. He was startlingly close to me so that I had not options but my mind was fuzzy and my concentration was gone.

"I like your hair." That statement made no sense and wasn't even what I thought but it was the only thing that came out with his face so close to mine that I could feel his breath on my neck. To anyone who were to hear my thoughts, one should know that when you feel another human beings breath on your neck the intoxication with them, especially If you like them , makes it very hard to think.

With this discovery at hand I did the primal thing and decided to give up the logic for once and kiss him back. My heart beat fast, my pulse raced, and I felt like I was one with him and that we were just two beings under the stars.

Right there and then I knew why I loved Haru… because he was Haru, not because of his knowledge or persistence; it was because he as a whole was perfectly Haru and perfect for me.

*This is a direct quote from _usnews_ source cited: "US News & World Report | News & Rankings | Best Colleges, Best Hospitals, and more." US News & World Report | News & Rankings | Best Colleges, Best Hospitals, and more. N.p., n.d. Web. 10 Mar. 2013. .com.

** I know absolutely no calculus… All done by Linda K off Yahoo! Answers.

**Hope you enjoyed, a bit more romance-y than usual but what can I say, I'm celebrating and as such I wrote a romantic piece. (By celebrating I mean I'm celebrating the new Maid-sama chapter, and their engagement. **** )**


End file.
